Learn Something New
by Killois
Summary: Momo, a 23 year-old, and his boyfriend, Vincent Valentine, learn so much from each other....especially Momo. VincentxOC Yaoi! One-shot.
1. Tingling Sensation

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

A/N: Please read the short story before reading the actual story.

The loud ringing noise of his cell phone went off; the ring tone _'Time to Dance'_, the one that he picked to torture him with when ever he called, played. The lyrics playing loudly out of the older man's pocket, the electric keyboard combined with the drums and other instruments loudly played in the back ground. The black haired man digs into his pocket, taking out his jet black phone. With only a slight wrist movement the phone snapped open.

"Hello." He answered as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Vincent!" Momo chimed from the other line.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to the kitchen, predicting by the end of this conversation Momo will be heading to his house, _might as well make something for him to eat._

"I have a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Vincent replied.

"Like the kind of problem I'd rather discuss over at your house." Just as Vincent predicted.

"Fine then. See you here." Vincent said, hanging up the phone, but not before hearing the younger male squeal on the other side of the line.

By the time Momo got to Vincent's house Vincent had a snack prepared for him, and dinner just in case he decides to stay for a while longer. There was three knocks at the door and the door bell rang three times, it was Momo's special way of telling Vincent that it's him at the door.

Vincent dried his hands with a towel as he reached for the door, "Momo." Vincent smiled, as Momo appeared in the door way; smiling his kitty-like smile and rocking back n' forth on his feet.

Vincent stepped aside to let the younger boy in...well, Momo was a boy compared to Vincent, plus Momo has the body of a sixteen year old boy and the mind of an easter bunny...well, sometimes.

Momo glides in, his foot steps not even heard. Now that Momo's back is to him, Vincent takes this time to examine what the younger male is wearing. He spots a blue sweater and jeans, a lime green beanie and matching mittens-it has been cold lately-and Momo's famous favorite shoes that seem like he never goes anywhere without them his black and white sneakers that has written on them _'HopexFaith' _and on the other one _'Fuck You'_.

Vincent locks the door behind him, and once he turns back around the little clown is gone. Vincent glances down the hallway and see a door wide open, in there he found Momo in his bedroom taking off his mittens; sweater, which reveals a plain white shirt; his shoes; and furthermore, his hat.

"So what's the problem?" Vincent asks, standing in front of the light brown haired kid.

'Um...well, you're think this is weird but..." Momo trailed off, blushing slightly.

"I have this tingling feeling down there." Momo pointed to his private area, staring straight at Vincent.

A splash of red was thrown across Vincent's, usually pale, face.

He could barely believe what just came out of the little figure in front of him mouth! Well, it shouldn't be all that unbelievable. This** is **Momo we're talking about here. But still, Vincent was confused if this was some kind of secret way that Momo was trying to tell him something.

Momo shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the bed, his blush darkening.

"Didn't you learn this kind of thing at school?" Vincent asked, loosing the blush.

Momo gazes up at him, "No... whenever we had sex ed. I would have to go to another classroom, I needed a parent signature."

Vincent thought for a while, there was no way he was going to teach the kid all he knows about sex, he's kinda afraid that that might not be a lot.

So where else can you get information on sex....**BLAM**!! And the gun has been shot!

Vincent grabbed Momo by the arm, and lead him to the kitchen. Taking out a card from a random drawer Vincent uses to keep other companies business cards in, he took one out with had _'Marry's Sex Clinic'_ as the title and called them fast than you can breathe.

"Hello?" a women's voice came from the other line, and as soon as he got on the phone Vincent scheduled an appointment to go to the sex clinic in thirty minutes.

"So why are we going to the sex clinic?" Momo asked, staring out the window of the taxi.

"To show you what that tingling sensation in your pants is." Vincent answered, pretending that the cab driver wasn't even in the car. But he was, and unfortunately can hear every single word they say in their conversation.

"Well why can't you just tell my what it is?" Momo inquired, turning to the long haired man.

But before Vincent could answer the taxi came to a halt, "This is the place, right?" the taxi driver asked, turning in his chair. "Yes." Vincent paid the driver and took Momo by the hand and into the clinic.

The room smelled like semen and condoms. there was a small waiting room, three people waiting when they got in. One of the guys there looked like he was going to fall over and throw his guts out.; the other two looked like they were ready to pounce on poor little Momo, their eyes were hungry wolves right about to leap and snap at it's prey.

Vincent kept Momo extra close to him because of this. Once the two odd couple got to the desk Vincent got the 'O.K.' to go on back and meet with the doctor.

They were brought to a light blue room with a bench and a table was what occupied most of the area. There were strange super-sized posters of human body parts plastered on the walls. Momo took the pleasure of reading the descriptions on the posters.

"Hey Vincent, what's a vagina?" Momo asked, turning his cute blue eyes over at the tall male. Vincent couldn't answer he was too shocked at how dumb at sex this boy was. He even had sex with him and he doesn't know what a vagina is.

The doctor finally came in, wearing a nurse outfit the same color of the room. "Ello ello, luv. I'll be your sex doctor today. And who may I ask is my lovely patient this evn'n?" She asked, glancing back n' forth between Vincent and Momo. They said nothing. She glances down at her clip board, spotting the name Momo.

"Momo, eh? That sure is a cute little name in' it? A cute lioole name must belong to a cute lioole tigga like you. Emma right?" the doctor said, pointing at Momo. He shook his head. "Well, then, may I ask you to leave, sir?" she looked at Vincent. With out a word Vincent got up and left the room, as Momo watched sadly, feeling lonely immediately after Vincent was out of sight.

"Well, now that he's gone..." The doctor's accent vanished, speaking in modern english voice. "I see that you know nothing about sex." she stated. "I'm and I will answer all of your questions about sex."

"Okay. I have a question." Momo stated.

"Go ahead luv, go on n' tell me." Dr. Cunt said, switching to her accent again.

"I have this tingly feeling here. What does that mean?" Momo asked bluntly, pointing at his crotch again.

"What kind of tingly feeling is it?"

"Well, it kinda keeps getting bigger, and makes my pants tighter."

"Does it feel super tingly when your near that guy that was in here earlier?" Dr. Cunt asked, her eyes looking toward the door.

Mom just shook his head in response.

"It just means that you're horny."

"Horny?" Momo repeated, getting the taste of the word in his mouth.

"What does that mean?"

"It's when your hormones rage and flame out of control like a fire storm." Dr. Cunt explained.

"A fire storm?"

"A fire storm..." Dr. Cunt pointed at a chalk board behind her, that randomly popped out of nowhere. A drawing of a twister trowing up giant fire balls in pink chalk was on the board. and as randomly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Oh..." Momo nodded.

"And when you're near or think of someone who's very special to you all of those raging hormones rush to your dick and that's what makes you horny. It also prepares you for sex." Dr. Cunt finished.

"Oh! I get it now. Thank you." Momo thanked before leaving the room in a rush. He felt so energized, so happy, so much like a bunny rabbit in the spring time. "Vincent!" Momo cheered as he glomped the red cloaked man, Vincent grabbing him before he could fall. Momo gazed into Vincent's red eyes with a a big, joyful smile on his face and said his first two words he has spoken since the last, long time they have seen each other; "I'm** HORNY**!!"

Now didn't Vincent wish that didn't attracted all of the eyes in the room, except for one, but that guy had a lazy eye so he doesn't count.

At the end of the day Vincent has now learn that Momo knows nothing about sex.

And Momo has now learned the true meaning of horny.


	2. Casino Prize

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy

A/N: Thank you for reading the 1st chapter. Here's the 2nd one. Got any ideas for my just message me, and review if you want. If ya have any questions about he story feel free to ask me.

Vincent's POV

That day, after the Sex clinic, we stopped at the ice cream parlor on the way to my house. Momo chose what flavor I should get because I have no real taste in ice cream, they all taste the same to me-really cold milk.

Momo was very happy about finally knowing what was wrong with him...well what he thought was wrong with him, but apparently he says he lost that tingly feeling in his genitals once he went to the bathroom to do number '1', whatever that means.

We reached my street after walking for about forty-five minutes, a mess of strawberry and cookies n' cream ice cream stained Momo's green sweater.

I sighed before taking the ice cream cone out of his hand and throwing it away, replacing it with the one I had, which is apparently the same exact flavors Momo just had on his...

Sometimes I wonder if this boys is certainly this silly, or secretly a genius hiding behind a cute face.

We got to my house, one that blends in with all the other brown, brick houses on the street.

"So what time do we have work again?" Momo asked, having finished his ice cream in less than a minute.

"In four hours." I replied.

"So what do you want to do for four hours?" Momo asked, grabbing onto my arm and cuddling it as if a new bought teddy bear.

"Are you still hungry?"

"You know me too well." Momo smirked, skipping to the kitchen.

"I know let's bake a cake!"

"Momo, you had two yesterday."

"But it's been hour since I've had a piece of cake. Beside you now I don't get fat." Momo pouted, crossing his arms to his chest.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing all of the ingredients for baking a cake.

And immediately he was off making himself, no telling if he'll give me a piece, cake. By the smell of it the cake was double chocolate fudge flavored, Momo's favorite.

"Hazzah!" Momo cried, the sound he likes to make when something is successfully finished. I placed my mug on the coffee table in front of me, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

There I found Momo about to get ready to dig into this seven layered cake. "You're not going to eat all of it, are you?" I Leaned against the doorway.

Momo turned to me with a confuse expression, "Why not?"

"You'll be too full to work if you eat that now." I warned.

"No I won't." Momo pouted, furrowing his brow upsettingly.

"One slice." I held up my index finger.

"Fine, but only if you eat it with me." Momo said cutting a slice and not giving me the chance to argue. It didn't matter to him if I was hungry or not, but I must admit I was kind of starving...

Momo placed the slice of fudge cake on one of my fancy plates Tifa sent me; for some odd reason Momo loves using them, something about plain, boring plates remind him of his mother.

He went into the dining room and waited for me there. I slowly followed, trying to predict what kind of disaster might happen, there's always one happening to Momo, and if you stay around him long enough his attraction to trouble may rub on you too.

He scooped up a piece with the fork, "Open wide!" Momo smiled, he'll probably miss my mouth again.

I opened it just the slightest bit, but Momo was able to get the piece of cake in my mouth, then he took a giant piece for himself, and then a small one for me. This continued for a torturing three more minutes, until the whole plate was as clean as a neat freaks paradise.

"Okay you go take a bath while I wash this." Momo ordered, about to pick up the plate with the fork on it.

I stared at his for a second. Ordering me around...I think he's forgot who's on top around here.

I grabbed Momo from behind, taking him by surprise.

"Ah! Vincent what're you..."

I licked his ear and can feel it start you burn up. I dragged him to the bathroom while he kicked and whined.

Once in the bathroom the first thing I do is: get the bath water running; second step: undress; third: apply bubble soap while simultaneously

holding down the pink faced Momo. Now the last step: I grabbed Momo by his _naked waist _and got into the hot bath.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Vincent it's too hot!" Momo flailed his arms about.

But was quieted by the dump of hot water I dropped on him.

He shook his wet head to get back at me, I should of suspected. A weak move on his part, but cute. I wrapped my arms around _my little_

_Momo-kitty_; he hates it when I call him that, he makes the cutest face, plus it gives me a boost to over power him.

Just for a fun little tease I pulled our bodies closer and softly whispered in his ear: _"My little Momo-kitty..." _And instantly his face turned pink, I could feel his body tense up as I nibble my way down his ear to his neck and finishing at his collar bone.

"V-Vincent...." Momo gasped.

I grinned, " Don't worry I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do." I assured him.

His body calmed just a little and then I commenced the cleaning .

_____________

Once we were both clean I handed him his work uniform, which for some unknown reason he likes to keep it here instead of taking it home with him, probably to use an excuse to come over. As he put his on I got into mine as well. Our uniform consisting of a long sleeved, white button-up shirt; a red vest over it; black collar; onyx dress pants with matching belt and shoes.

Once Momo was ready to leave, I had to get him away from the cake, we left and got a cab to take us to work. This was a usually routine, especially the whole cake thing, the baths together isn't so often. But there is one thing that is certainly a routine, once in front of the casino we work in we kiss before entering the building, some stupid rule on employees keeping their relationship outside of the working area. Sometime Momo tries to extend the kissing time, once it almost got us fired, the kiss became a make-out session and it didn't get any prettier after that...

Momo turns to me, his blue/grey eyes shining like they usually do when he knows when we're are about to kiss.

He pulls his hands behind his back, probably knowing that he won't be able to contain himself if he doesn't, and gets on his toes. I lean down slowly and gently place my lips on his, suddenly him arms unwrap from behind him and forces my face from behind into the kiss.

Once his hunger for lips was satisfied he let go and smirked, he knew he caught me off guard, which only happens once very blue moon.

He walked into the casino, it was packed, just like almost every night. Me and Momo separated, I watched over the tables while Momo goes around with wine, beer, vodka, or what ever other libation he can find to serve.

An hour of work an I hear a familiar voice call me from behind.

"Vincent."

I turned around to find Momo with a platter in hand, "What's wrong."

A confused expression found my face as I tried to read Momo's, but he seemed hyped up.

"I'm horny!" Momo stated loudly, getting everyone at the table to glance over at us.

"Well, why don't you just 'deal with it'?" I whispered.

"Deal with it?" Momo repeated.

"Yeah, y'know.., **'Deal with it'**..." I hinted, apparently Momo didn't get the hint.

He stared at me with a blank expression, and then suddenly holding up a butcher knife in silence, looking down at his crotch and then staring back at me.

"Not that kind of 'deal with it'. Come." I ordered, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the casino restroom. Locking the door, I placed Momo down on the tile floor.

"Is something wrong, Vincent?" Momo asked, his eyes twinkling again, he knows something good is about to happen.

I Pushed him to the ground, getting on top of him, one leg between his inner thighs.

The color red was painted across Momo's face, he gulped in anticipation.

I brought my lips to Momo's ear, he flinched in response.

"I'm going to make you feel good now. Don't move..."

"Eh...!"

Pressing my lips against his I trailed my hand down his chest, past his stomach, to his black pants.

Soon before I knew it our tongues got involved, and Momo's pant's were pulled off, but I had to work fast, the boss comes down from up stairs and checks on his employees. He especially like to check up on us, I wonder why....

"Mmmmhh.....I love you..." Momo was able to mumble out during our kiss.

I reached down to his dick, it was hard as a mountain, just the slightest touch and it would tremble like an earthquake.

"Mmm!"

Five minutes and counting, I timed how long until the boss comes down from upstairs. It's shouldn't take long for me to 'deal' with Momo's erection, but the clean up will certainly take some time.

"Ah, Vincent...Hurry up, the boss will be down any minute now." Momo said, breaking the kiss.

I nodded, I was surprised that he had the boss timed as well.

My hand wrapped around the hard branch and started tugging on him.

Momo arched his back, moaning out my name in a whispered tone. I bring my lip to the tip, tonging the head.

Momo 's body shivered in ecstasy, trying so very hard to hold in his moans.

But I'm not about to let him do that, pay back for attracting so much unwanted attention; I wasn't really angry with him, but he's so cute when e squirms.

I let the dick side into my mouth, The warmth making Momo moan loudly.

"Vincent!"

After a couple of sucks Momo came, his body shook,his grip on my hair tightened, and the satisfying sound of my name being screamed rang in my ears.

I got up with a grin, swallowing the cum and helping Momo up.

"That's one way to keep the floors clean." Momo panted.

I gave him a kiss before leaving the bathroom to check if the boss was down stairs.

"Come on. The boss will be down any second now..." I turned around and Momo was sleeping on the ground. I shook my head.

"Guess you learn something new everyday." I said, picking Momo's exhausted body up from the floor.

But, now Momo thinks that "Deal with it' means I take him to the bathroom and give him head.

Now I have to explain to him why I won't give him any....so tiresome.


End file.
